El esperado regreso de China y las sorpresas que éste puede traer
by Kubuii
Summary: Mi primera historia. Ranma se va a China un año entero, para librarse de su maldición. Durante todo este tiempo, Akane y Ranma se mantienen comunicados mediante el uso de cartas. Ahora, es hora de llevar las conversaciones cara a cara. Pero Ranma trae consigo un par de sorpresas, entre ellas, una niña. ¿Quién es esa niña pequeña a la que Ranma llama Seyko?
1. Chapter 1: En Japón

História con final feliz asegurado. Dedicada a Leandro-Sensei, que nunca le dejo un review pero siempre me leo sus histórias. Estoy seguro de que me dejaré alguna falta de ortografía sin corregir. ¡Asumo toda la responsabilidad!

Disclaimer: Los personages són propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto con el único ánimo de entreterme a mi mismo y a vosotros, estimados lectores. *3*

El regreso de China (prólogo)

¡Hola Akane! Perdóname, sé que llevo 2 semanas ya sin escribirte. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder. Es que hemos estado en Jusenkyo otra vez y... Bueno. Estaba todo inundado y destrozado desde que pasó... ¡Bueno! Tú ya lo sabes. Akane, no tengo mucho tiempo para contarte lo que ha pasado, pero te puedo decir que mi padre me ha metido en otro lío. ¡Pero no pasa nada! Tengo buenas noticias. ¡Estoy curado Akane! Bueno, no del todo. No puedo parar de decir "bueno" ¿sabes? Y de decir "sabes" tampoco. Es culpa del chino, que ya lo hablo mejor y me lío. Ya no hablo el japonés con tanta frecuencia. Lo que te decía, no estoy curado del todo. Es un poco más complicado. ¡Tonterías! Quería decirte que me muero por volver a casa. Y … Te hecho de menos. Uf, Akane, no te imaginas lo que me ha costado ponerte esto en la carta. A lo mejor si lo escribo muchas veces se me pasa, ¿no? A la timidez de decirte que te hecho de menos, me refiero. A lo mejor si lo repito muchas veces se me hecho de menos, Akane. Te hecho de menos, Akane. Sí, se me pasa un poco. Bueno, me tengo que ir ya. Te prometo que en una semana como máximo, te escribo.

Atte. Ranma.

Hay, Ranma. Si fueras así cuando estabas aquí… Bueno, ya sé que falta poco. Te estoy esperando ¿eh? Aquí las cosas están peor que nunca. Sin tu padre y tú esto es muy aburrido, y en Nérima hay un montón de problemas. El otro día murió una chica de la escuela. Al parecer fue un asesinato. No estoy muy enterada de ello, lo siento, sé que debería. Ranma, yo sí que tengo tiempo para escribirte, pero no sé qué te podría decir. ¿Te echo de menos? Eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ah, sí. Te quería decir que Kuno y Ryoga están muy pesados últimamente. Siempre que pueden vienen a casa, a molestar y me invitan a salir con ellos. Entonces, yo los mando a volar, como hacía contigo. Con lo dulce que parecía Ryoga… Y mira. Tiene a Akari pero dice que está enamorado de mí. Ahora que no estás, se pensó que tenía alguna oportunidad conmigo. O eso dice él. Pero Ranma, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado. No te pongas celoso… Que te conozco. Atte. Akane.

Yo no me pongo celoso! Bueno... A lo mejor un poco. Pero no te flipes, maja. No te creas que ahora estoy sentado en un columpio en plan emo, cagándome en todo lo que se mueve y muriendo de celos por tí. Lo que decía, al grano. Hoy es 22 de enero. Acuérdate que el 22 de febrero a la madrugada estaré allí. Concretamente a las 3, ¿vale? Tengo 3 novedades que contarte. Akane, vuelvo a estar en problemas, no tengo tiempo para seguir escribiéndote. Te hecho de menos. (He mejorado en cuanto a mi timidez, de tanto repetirlo) Acuérdate, 22 de febrero a las 3 de la madrugada, ¿eh? Atte. Ranma.

Cuando acabé de leer la última de las cartas de Ranma, cerré los ojos, feliz y aliviada, preocupada y enfadada a la vez. ¿Por qué Genma siempre traía consigo desgracias fuera dónde fuera? No sabía en qué lío se había metido mi prometido, pero segura estaba que no era nada bueno. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo lo presentía. Entonces me permití ser positiva por un momento. Ranma vendría el 22 de febrero. Faltaba un mes. Estaba segura de que llegaría a la hora porque el siempre cumple sus promesas. Es un don, o una maldición según se mire. ¿Cómo estaría Ranma? Más sexy, seguro. Si unas semanas antes de que se marchara ya empezaba a verlo con otros ojos… Ahora, un año después y en China, entrenando duro para poder superar su maldición y en constante peligro… Entonces alguien tocó el timbre y desperté de mi fantasía particular. Oh, no porfavor. Ryoga o Kuno otra vez no. Les debí haber dicho que Ranma y yo nos enviábamos cartas con freqüencia, así me dejarían en paz. Pero era nuestro secreto, me pidió el personalmente antes de irse que no desvelara eso a nadie. Y con nadie quería decir nadie, ni siquiera Kasumi. Aunque al final accedió a que se lo dijera a Kasumi, ella es de confianza. Cada carta de Ranma tenía por detrás un lugar al que enviar mi respuesta. Un día fue en Seül, Korea. ¿Qué hacía ese tonto en Korea? Me preocupaba de verdad. La puerta volvió a sonar. En cuánto abrí, Ryoga volteó a verme. ¿Por qué abrí la dichosa puerta? Si ya justo se iba… El castaño acceleró el paso para impedir que cerrara la puerta. –Oh, no- pensé -esta vez no.- Abrí la puerta y furiosa le dí una patada enviando a aquel estúpido (en otros tiempo dulce y cariñoso) lejós de mí, suplicando que su pésimo sentido de la orientación provocara una pérdida temporal o total de dónde estaba y no volviera a Nérima nunca más.

Espero que os haya gustado... Sé que hago muchas faltas. Gracias a todos por pasar a leerse mi historia. ¡Agradeceria que me dijieran si creen que el encuentro de Ranma y Akane será como en sus cartas, mas amoroso y pacífico, o será como en los viejos tiempos: se insultarán y Akane mandará a volar a Ranma.

Actualizaré en cuanto tenga ganas, para ser sincero. Me cuesta ponerme a escribir, pero tengo tantas ganas de continuar esta história que cre que sera pronto.

Atte. Kubuii *3*


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro Seyko

Oí un sonido inconfundible que provenía de mi ventana. Ya sabía quién era. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Llevaba la noche en vela esperándolo.

-¡Ran…!-Su nombre se ahogó en al aire. Algo me impedía hablar. Era la su mano.

-¡Calla Akane! No pueden saber que ya he llegado, luego te cuento porqué.-susurró

Ranma me miró a los ojos intensamente durante un instante. Luego yo me lancé sobre él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, feliz, aliviada de poder sentir su olor de nuevo. Ranma me apretó con fuerza contra él un rato. Un rato demasiado breve. Se alejó un poco de mí diciéndome:

-Akane, no tenemos tiempo. Necesito que hagas las maletas, nos vamos unos días.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué pasaba? Ranma, que me observaba atentamente, pareció adivinar mis piensamientos.

-Sé que estás confundida. Solo confía en mí, ¿quieres? Corre, tenemos que irnos. Luego me haces las preguntas que quieras.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿tanto tiempo sin vernos y lo primero que me decía era eso? ¿Ni siquiera un "te he hechado de menos" o algo parecido? Entonces me acerqué un poco más a él, recobrando poca distancia que hubo entre nosotros durante el abrazo. Por una vez, Akane Tendo tendrá el control de la situación pensé. Noté como se ponía nervioso con mi súbita cercanía. No sabía por qué, pero un extraño sentimiento crecía dentro de mí al saber que las reacciones que tenia Ranma al estar tan cerca de mí, saber que yo le provocaba o causaba algo. Nos miramos un instante infinito, y nuestros rostros se acercaron automáticamente hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaron. Cerré los ojos un momento para gozar aquel momento, tan escaso en nuestras vidas. En otra ocasión, alguien nos hubiera interrumpido; Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kasumi, mi padre, el suyo… Pero esta vez estábamos solos. Solo Ranma y yo, sin interrupciones ni malentendidos. Mientras pensaba en todo eso Ranma me sorprendió rozando sus labios con los míos, tímidamente. Me levanté sobre mis puntillas para presionar con más fuerza su boca. Después el me posó sus brazos en mi la cintura, acercándome a él. Mis pechos presionaban su torso. Rodeé su cuello delicadamente, sin apartarme. Entonces Ranma se alejó de mí bruscamente, como si mi contacto le quemara. Le miré a los ojos un poco insegura, y le pregunté con la mirada por qué se había separado. Entonces Ranma sonrió, sincero y feliz.

-Lo siento Akane, pero tenemos que irnos ya mismo, es muy importante. Seyko me espera y no quiero dejarla sola.-Dijo todavía sonriente. ¿Quién es Seyko? Pregunté curiosa.

-Ahora lo verás, estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo acabarás tan colgada de su sonrisa como lo estoy yo.

En ese instante me convertí en algo parecido a una fogata que usaba como combustible las palabras de aquel idiota. ¿Colgado de la sonrisa de Seyko? ¿Si estaba tan enamorado por qué me acababa de besar? No tenía sentido. Pero por entonces, me vino una única idea a la cabeza: ya vería la Seyko esa, la iba a…

-Seyko tiene 6 años, Akane. No te pongas celosa.-Anunció mirándome, divertido. Iba a protestar cuando Ranma -cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa- se acercó a mí y me cargo cuidadosamente. Saltamos por la ventana, y esperé temerosa el impacto contra el suelo desde tal altura. Nada. ¿No caíamos? Abrí los ojos un poco para ver dónde estábamos. Ranma me sujetaba con firmeza mientas doblaba las piernas, preparado para el impacto contra el tejado de una casa. ¡Había saltado mucho más de lo normal! Nunca había visto a mi prometido saltar con esa fuerza , ni mantenerse tanto tiempo en al aire. Y sin mencionar que encima cargaba con mi peso… Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la superficie de un tejado, él dio una fuerte patada a la nada. ¿Había fallado? Era imposible, nos habíamos vuelto a elevar. ¿Cómo? Eso era nuevo, estaba segura. Tenía que haberlo aprendido en China o Korea, porque cuando Ranma todavía estaba en Japón nunca le había visto hacer nada parecido. En cuanto llegamos a su casa, me soltó, dejándome suavemente sobre el suelo, como si de una caja frágil se tratara. Ese acto provocó un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas. Por un momento –por muy tonto que sonara- me sentí como alguien muy valiosa a quién pasara lo que pasara, Ranma no quería lastimar. ¿Qué cursi, no?

-Akane, vamos-me dijo, despertándome de mi estado hipnótico-no hay nadie en casa. Sólo Seyko. Al entrar en la casa, una pequeña niña vino corriendo a nosotros y se abalanzó sobre Ranma. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto la pequeña de cabellos negros llegó a su destino, mi prometido la interceptó y giraron en juntos en al aire, mientras Seyko reía alegre.

-¡Ranma! Estabas empezando a tardar. Uh-dijo mientras me observaba ¿Y ella quién es?-interrogó, mirándome con curiosidad y sorpresa. Luego frunció el ceño.-¿Shampoo?

-Oh, no, Seyko. Ella no es Shampoo, es Akane. Ya te hablé de ella, ¿no?

-Ak… ¿Tú eres Akane?-Todavía fruncía el ceño. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, sonrió de lado a lado- ¡Hola cuñadita! Un placer conocerte por fin.- Iba a contestar algo cuando Ranma me interrumpió.

-¡Seyko!¡No estamos casados!¿Qué te tengo dicho?¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-Seyko reía y se marchaba corriendo hacia el piso superior mientras Ranma la seguía, rojo a más no poder. En cuanto la pelinegra subió a las escaleras, Ranma gritó:

-¡Seyko, vete a dormir ya!

-¡Está bien! Buenas noches hermanito.-Dijo ella desde arriba de las escaleras, mientras, supongo, se iba a su habitación. Entonces Ranma se giró y me pidió que lo acompañara al salón. Nos sentamos en la mesa y él fue por una taza de té. A su regreso, advertí que fruncía el ceño. No quise preguntarle el porqué.

-Ranma, ¿Quién es esa niña?-sospesé

-La conocí en China. Es una larga história.

-Tengo toda la noche-sonreí .

Ranma estuvo en China los primeros 5 meses. Durante ese tiempo, estuvo viajando hasta llegar a Juseynko, mientras entrenaba con su padre, como de costumbre. Al llegar, se encontraron un gran nombre de personas picando en el fondo de los cráteres, ahora secos. Decidieron no acercarse a preguntar al ver como un hombre paraba un momento para descansar y de inmediato llegaban un par de soldados ataviados de militar y pegaban y arrastraban al pobre sujeto hasta una cabaña. No lo vieron salir. Distinguieron también al guía de Juseko trabajando uno de aquellos pozos secos, exactamente, el del panda ahogado. Su padre y Ranma marcharon a una montaña cercana, a preguntar. Sabían de sobras que allí arriba vivía un hombre de unos ciento y pico años, que a lo mejor sabía que narices estaba pasando en Junseyko.

-Esa gente es peligrosa, no os acerquéis-dijo el hombre con voz ronca-por nada el mundo os acerquéis. –recalcó dando especial énfasis a la palabra "no"- Ya se llevaron a mi pequeña nieta, no quiero que haya más víctimas.

-¿Sigue su nieta con vida?-preguntó Gemma. Cuando el viejo sabio les respondió que sí, Ranma se dispuso a marcharse otra vez hacia las pozas. ¿Dónde crees que vas, joven? Ranma se giró, y el hombre pudo divisar la fúria que contenía la mirada del pelinegro Naturalmente, voy a buscar a su nieta, señor. El hombre se negó completamente a dejar que Ranma se buscara problemas sin siquiera saber cómo combatirlos. No eran una mafia cualquiera, ya había oído hablar de ellos y sabía de lo que eran capaces. ¿Cómo no saberlo si era su hermano el encargado de supervisar todas sus fechorías? Yao-lee no era moco de pavo. Conocía el secreto del alma de ki, que consistía en usar el aire y el ki o aura de uno mismo para golpear al rival con él y desgastar su energía, hasta el punto de ganar una pelea porque el rival no podía mantenerse en pie siquiera. ¿Qué sugiere entonces? Interrogó el muchacho de la trenza.

-Te entrenaré. Mi hermano está a cargo de ese grupo de gente sin escrúpulos, sé cómo pelea. Y también sé que no podrás con él sin mi ayuda. Él conoce el secreto del Ki, se lo enseñé yo cuando todavía era joven. Si quieres salir ahí fuera y que te maten, adelante. Pero si quieres aprender la técnica más poderosa que has conocido, ven conmigo de viaje. Ranma aceptó, maravillado por la idea de conocer una nueva técnica, y temeroso (aunque no quisiera reconocerlo) de Yao-lee. Lo sabía porque aquel abuelo fue, en otros tiempos, el entrenador de la mismíssima Cologne.


	3. Chapter 3: Aclarando las cosas

**¡Hola! Aquí tengo la siguiente actualización. Perdón por tardar. Tenia tiempo de subirla y seguirla historia pero con exámenes, prefiero entrenar y estudiar a entrenar y escribir (que cruel soy). De todas formas, aquí está. Otra cosa que complica la actualización de este Ff es el hecho de que tengo tantas ideas que me gustaria desarrollar... Bueno, los personages no són de mi propiedad, etc etc.**

* * *

-¡Pero cuéntame más sobre el entrenamiendo del anciano Ranma!-rogué-por favor...

-Vale, vale. Te lo contaré, pero déjame resumirlo. Me gustaria omitir ciertas "cosillas" sin importáncia.

-Lo que tú quieras con tal de que me cuentes qué técnica aprendiste-afirmé, intrigada por los descubrimientos durante el viaje a China de mi prometido. Tenia tantas preguntas...

* * *

El entrenamiento de Ranma duró 2 meses. No era para nada una técnica fácil de aprender. Para empezar, era difícil de comprender como funcionaba, y en qué se basaba. Las primeras 3 semanas, Ranma entrenó durante horas y horas su forma física. El anciano le ordenó tener la casa ordenada e impecable, y hacer una cabaña dónde dormirían él y su padre. Más tarde, le ordenó hacer otra, porque aquel par no le dejaban dormir… Pero aparte de todas esas tareas que-según mi prometido- eran inútiles y no mejoraban en demasía su forma física, Xin-lee les mostró un lugar escondido que siquiera un dios podría encontrar. Era como un oásis en medio de la selva en la montaña dónde si situaban, cubierto de árboles muy juntos que impedían el paso al escondite. Solo se podía entrar por una cueva escondida bajo un árbol, que el anciano por alguna razón supo diferenciar de los demás, porque eran todos iguales. El joven calculó más o menos unos quinientos o seiscientos metros quadrados de superficie plana, donde instalar un campamento y colocar, tal vez, algunos muñecos o maniquíes para entrenar. Luego, cuando hubo recorrido todo ese terreno, encontró entre la maleza un sendero muy bien camuflado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en la oscuridad, para descubrir posteriormente una cascada enorme.

-Aquí entrenarás tú, Ranma-dijo convencido Xin-lee-Ahora vayámos al campamento, montemos una tienda y te contaré en qué consiste tú entrenamiento. El desafió de verdad empieza ahora.

* * *

-¡Qué emocionante! ¿Y luego qué pasó?-pregunté-¿En qué consistía el entrenamiento al final?

-Pues tenía que subir la cascada nadando contra corriente.-repondió Ranma

-¡No me vaciles! Eso es imposible. Tendrías que nadar a tal velocidad que superarías la velocidad de un objeto víctima de la ley de la gravedad. Simplemente, imposible.

-Pero Akane, es verdad…-me respondió él, temeroso. Me enfadaba demasiado el hecho que me mintiera sólo para lucirse. ¡Pero si era el mejor en todo! No le hacía falta inventar cosas para parecer mejor en las artes marciales...

-Akane, para. Te estoy diciendo que es verdad. Mira, si pudiera nadar a tal velocidad, debería correr aún más, ¿no? Quiero decir, lo normal es correr más rapido de lo que se nada. Atenta.

Seguidamente, mi prometido desapareció ante mis atónitos ojos. ¿Dónde había…?

-¡Bu!

Mi grito fue tal que desperté a Seyko, quien, alarmada, se asomo por las escaleras y volvieron -su carita de sueño y ella- a la habitación a acostarse al ver que no pasaba nada.

-¡Ranma! ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a darme un susto así?-grité furiosa. Pero tardé en comprender que hablaba con la pared. ¿Y ahora dónde había ido? Había vuelto a desaparecer delante mio. Entonces sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás, tiernamente. Supe al instante que era él, y que ahora lo hacía sin intención de asustarme. Si hubiera sonreído un poco más ante aquel gesto tan tierno, se me hubiera desencajado la mandíbula. No podía negármelo, me encantaba estar rodeada por sus brazos, fornidos y fuertes, que me brindaban protección. Suspiré.

-Siento haberte dado ese susto, pero es que eres muy asustadiza. ¿Me crees ahora? Ya has visto lo rápido que me muevo. Aun que en el fondo, no me gusta. Me siento como un superhéroe… Todo es muy fácil.

-Está bien, te creo.-Ranma iba a soltarme pero yo apoyé mi espalda en su torso para que no se alejara.-Ranma, ¿te parece bien si hablamos mañana? Tengo mucho sueño…

Él pareció comprenderme. Eran ya las 6 de la mañana y no había dormido nada. Me acompañó a su habitación.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá. Buenas noches, Akane.

-O buenos días-repliqué- con la hora que es…

-O buenos días.-me contestó-si necessitas algo, estoy abajo.-finalizó sonriendo.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que se quedara conmigo a dormir, que lo había hechado de menos durante todo este tiempo. Pero el sueño ganó la batalla, y caí en los generosos y tentadores brazos del dios de los sueños.

Un _buenas tardes, bella durmiente _se encargó de despertarme. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Me daba igual. Me sentía rejuvenecida, aunque sonara raro decirlo, puesto que yo tenía 18 años ya. ¡era joven!. Como pasa el tiempo… Un año entero perseguida por las inoportunas preguntas de mis compañeros… ¿_Dónde está Ranma?, ¿Te ha dejado o lo has dejado tu a él?_ Y por si fuera poco soportar dos meses de constantes preguntas sobre el paradero de mi prometido, Ryoga y Kuno empezaron a acosarme. ¡Ryoga! El dulce chico de la pañoleta que me traía regalos y que me ofrecia siempre una sincera amistad, era ahora uno más. Parecía que la idiotez de Kuno era contagiosa o algo parecido. Desde que un día acepté salir con el a tomar un helado y Ryoga me dijo que me quería, empezó a acosarme. _He visto como me miras, sé que me amas. Olvida al tonto de Saotome que te ha abandonado y dame una oportunidad. F_rases como esas eran las que más freqüentaba decir. Y yo, pobre de mí, no me atrevía a decirle que mi corazón ya tenia dueño y este se llamaba Ranma Saotome.

Me levanté del cama todavía somnolienta. Ranma estaba a mi lado, con un plato de comida. Miré el reloj de la habitación y creí divisar que eran las 15:26 de la tarde.

-Te dejo esto aquí. Por si no te acuerdas, el baño esta justo a la derecha de esta habitación.-me dijo Ranma despertándome de mi estado de ensoñación.

Entonces mi prometido salió del cuarto.

Me permití meditar durante unos instantes. ¡Como había cambiado todo! Una boda cancelada por un grupo de locas prometidas y pretendientes, negar mis sentimientos hacia Ranma hasta conmigo misma, y luego él se va a China un año entero. Durante todo ese tiempo me dí cuenta de que lo quería. De que su ausencia se me hacia insoportable y quemaba. Me comían las ansias por volver a verlo. Y ahora que había vuelto no iba a permitir que se fuera otra vez sin mí, que me dejara sola. Tenia a mi familia conmigo, y eso significaba mucho, pero me sentía sola. No estaba completa sin Ranma a mi lado. Ese baka se había ganado, poco a poco, un espacio en mi vida y en mi corazón. Por su culpa me había vuelto la cursi que era en ese momento… ¡Que vergüenza! Para mi propio yo de hace un año pensar así sería inimaginable. Bueno, reconozco que no tanto. Pero admitirlo sí.

-¡Akane! ¿Bajas?-la voz de Ranma sonó desde el piso inferior.

-¡Sí, ya voy!

Baje las escaleras convencida de que todo iba a canviar. Ranma me amaba, ¿no? Me lo dijo en China, y aunque me lo negó el dia de nuestra boda, yo sabía que era verdad. Ranma me ama. Ranma me quiere… Sonreí para mi misma me dirigí al salón donde se encontraban mi prometido y Seyko, completamente feliz y confiada. Todo canviaria…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Intento hacerlos más largos pero me cuesta mucho, lo siento. Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco los reviews (me los he leído toditos) Nos vemos. **

**Por cierto, una vez Leandro dijo que su esposa se leía todo lo que se publicaba de Ranma en el foro. Minefine7, si lees esto... ¿continuarás tu historia? la verdad me has dejado en un punto interesante...**

**Saludos**


End file.
